Harry Potter and his True Family
by Joelene Malfoy
Summary: A fic by myself with danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09. Harry Cunningham is a wizard and about to find out that he has a son, with someone from his past. Many characters will seem OOC. Contains Slash HP/DM/SS, HP/DM and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and his True Family**

**By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09**

Updated AN: Here is a new fic by both me and my friend danielradcliffe4eva. It's the first chapter of an ongoing fic that we both had ideas for and it isn't finished. It's a HP/SW xover. Please let us know what you think? Contains Slash HP/DM/SS, HP/DM, HP/SS and also Mpreg.

Plus I also don't own any Characters from the Harry Potter series and from the BBC's Silent Witness.

* * *

"What's the latest then?" The commanding DCI Barnes asked as he arrived on the scene.

"Called in by Grunnings Drills Plc. Vernon Dursley hasn't been seen at Grunnings where he works for the past few days. They called the house and they just got the answer phone all of the time. So they called us. We come round to the house and this is what we find."

The PC showed the DCI into No4 Privet Drive.

Vernon Dursley was on the floor in the living room, Petunia Dursley on the sofa in a sitting position and their son Dudley was next to her. The only surviving member of the household was Harry Potter. Found tied up to a chair unconscious but alive.

"The kid has been sent to St James's hospital to be checked over. He was very quiet and in a state of shock when the ambulance took him to A&E. I have someone with him so that they could take a statement when he was fit enough to give one." The PC told the DCI.

Dr Harry Cunningham, Dr Nikki Alexander and Professor Leo Dalton had arrived at the scene and started to dress up in their white suits and gloves so that they could pick up evidence of how the Dursley family died and how Harry, their nephew survived.

Photo's were taken of the whole scene and the entire house turned upside down for little scraps of evidence of how they were killed.

Harry headed upstairs to check out the bedrooms. He noticed that a third bedroom that had padlocks, chains and yale locks on them. Harry opened the door to look in to see that a white owl was sat perched in her cage, that too had a padlock on.

He looked at the pictures on the wall to see drawings of the snowy white owl and of himself and two other kids. There was also a flag in red and gold saying 'Go Gryffindor'.

"Hogwarts School." Harry smiled and stroked the Gryffindor flag.

He sat on the bed and looked down at the photo that was on his bedside table. Harry saw it move and that it was someone that he knew when he too went there.

"Lily Evans and James Potter." Harry said to himself.

That was when he twigged. This was Harry James Potter's house, the boy who had just defeated the Dark Lord before the Summer holidays last year.

"So what is he doing back here?" Harry was asking himself a load of questions, but he couldn't get any answers.

Harry looked around to see that there was a letter written and was ready to be sent out by the snowy owl. He looked down to see that it was addressed to 'Professor Snape'.

"Severus, you sly dog what are you doing with yourself?" Harry opened the envelope carefully and started to read.

'Dear Professor

I know that you don't like me, but you are the only one that I can trust at this moment. I have found something out that Dumbledore has been keeping something from me for all my life.

My REAL father.

I have found out who my father is with a Heritage potion that I got Hermione to brew for me before the final battle last month. My real father isn't James Potter, but my mum is still my mum.

I have looked through the attic at my relatives and I have found some old school stuff belonging to my mum. There is a photo of you, mum and I think a guy who was in the same photo, it was in your School Year Book, the one you gave to mum.

Please Professor I need your help in finding my real father as I think that you know him from school. Please I am begging you.

Reply back via Hedwig, she will await your reply.

Harry Potter (?)'

Harry looked at the letter and was shocked. He looked around for traces of the parchment that had the Heritage potion on it and revealing his family tree. Harry found it and it showed his name next to Lily Potter's name.

"Lily why didn't you tell me?"

Nikki came up to see what Harry was doing. She saw Harry sat on a ratty bed holding cream coloured paper and a letter also.

"Harry, what you found?" Nikki asked.

"Hmm what? Oh just some letter and a photo that he was to send to his school teacher asking him for help to find his real father." Harry explained.

Nikki walked up and Harry passed her the letter. He also showed him the old school photo of him.

"The victim who was found taped to the chair could be my son."

"You son? But you don't have a wife though Harry." Nikki tried to work it out.

"No I think that my son was kept from me. It was a friend from school that I attended before I went to college to study to be a Pathologist.

I slept with her before we left to come back home after our graduation day. She married a few weeks later to my best mate James Potter. The last I heard was that she and James were murdered by some mad man at their home near Scotland. They left their little boy all on his own. I never knew what happened to Lily's child, I always thought that he died the same night that his parents died." Harry explained to Nikki.

"Well it looks like that your son is the only survivor of this murder." Nikki mentioned.

Harry looked into Nikki's eyes.

"What! The victim is still alive? Where has he been taken to?"

"St James's hospital to be checked out. He was alive but unconscious when the police arrived here." Nikki told him as Harry grabbed the letter, parchment and the photo rushing out of the door.

Leo was just coming up the stairs as Harry started running down them.

"Harry, what?" Leo got to the top of the stairs and saw Nikki just coming out of a bedroom.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Leo asked.

"He's gone to check on the kid that survived. Leo I think that he needs some time to get over some of the shocking news that he had just received. It's a little complicated as he's just found out that he is someone's father." Nikki told her boss.

"You have got to be kidding. Who?" Nikki headed down the stairs without answering her boss.

"OH NO! Not the kid who was found alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and his True Family**

**By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09**

Chapter Two

Harry Cunningham ran into the A&E of St James's hospital and went straight up to the reception. He placed his silver medical case on the receptionists desk

"Can you tell me where Harry Potter is please? He was brought in not long ago." Harry asked getting his breath back.

"Yeah he's in cubicle 5 with Dr Jameson. The police are there with him. Poor thing looked like he was in shock when he was brought in by the paramedics." The receptionist told him looking up from her computer.

"Thank you." Harry went around to the back to the cubicles to find the one that Harry Potter was in.

"Hi, I'm Dr Harry Cunningham." Harry shook hands with the Doctor and the PC.

"I'm Dr Jameson, Head of the A&E Department. I was just taking a quick look over Harry here." Dr Jameson explained.

"PC Darton. I've been told to stay here with Harry so that he has someone with him at all times until DCI Barnes comes to interview him." Darton introduced herself

"I need to check over Harry here and take some swabs and that. Is that ok with you Harry?" He asked his newly sound son.

Harry looked at Dr Cunningham with wide open eyes. The boy in the photo with his mum and Professor Snape was standing in front of him. Harry didn't say anything, he just nodded his head in reply shying himself away.

Dr Cunningham put his silver steel case on the bed and opened the lid. He pulled out a long cotton bud and took a swab out of his mouth for DNA. Harry was checked for bruises on his person. These were documented and photo's were taken of the boy.

"Harry, can I ask how old are you?" Dr Cunningham asked of his son.

Harry shied away as he didn't want to talk at all.

"He's been like this since he left the house. It's like he's a mute." The PC mentioned to Dr Cunningham.

"Well I think that he's had a long day and in need of some sleep. I'll come back tomorrow and talk to you then. Plus I should have some more information of how the Dursley's died soon after the PM (Post Mortem)." Dr Cunningham packed up his case and bagged up all his swabs and stuff.

"Oh Harry, I will need to take your clothes with me, I will go over to your home and bring you a change of them. For now you will have to change into some medical scrubs." Dr Cunningham told Harry.

Harry nodded his head as he was handed some scrubs. They left the cubicle so that he could change in private without anyone looking.

"He looks like he was used and abused in that home, plus he looks like a twelve year old. How can anyone do that to the kid? It's sickening." The PC said to Dr Cunningham.

"Yes I know that, but I am just here to gather evidence of what happened in that house. And I might need to get a hold of a close friend of mine."

Harry walked out of his cubicle and handed Dr Cunningham his clothes and handed him a little note.

"Thank you Harry. Oh and I will look after your owl for you. Is there anyone you would like me to contact for you?" Dr Cunningham asked before he left.

Harry scribbled down a name on the same piece of paper and then turned away and went back into his cubicle to get some rest.

"The poor kid. I'll be here all night, so I'll look after him." The PC went back and took up a chair and sat down and got comfortable for the night.

Dr Cunningham left the hospital and headed back to Privet Drive to check something's over.

Leo was taking a look around the living room. He saw the pictures on the mantle and hung up on the walls.

"Nikki take a look around the living room. What don't you see?" Leo asked his colleague.

"Nothing much, just a rich household that had bad taste in décor. What do you see Leo?" Nikki joked.

"Not one single shred of evidence that the raven haired boy Harry actually lived here. He's not in any of the family photo's, his bedroom is nearly bare and has six locks on the door! Who would do that to a kid? Especially a kid who was family." Leo mentioned.

Harry walked back in to see Leo and Nikki looking around the room.

"How is he?" Nikki asked as Harry was zipping up his fresh white suit.

"He seems to be fine, small for his age and it looks like child abuse though. Why do it to their own nephew?" Harry was kicking himself.

"Hey Harry how did you know that?" Leo asked.

"I knew his mother from school. I actually went out with her. She married my best mate James. They were both brutally murdered by some killer back in October 1981. I heard about it, but though that their son had died. But he's obviously living with his mothers' sister. They hated each other. All I heard when we got back from every holiday was how she and her sister argued all of the time." Harry explained to both Leo and Nikki.

"Look, I'm just going to go upstairs and grab a few things for Harry that he has asked me to fetch for him. I just need clearance to take his owl with me. I know someone who could look after her for Harry." Harry headed out of the living room and went to ask the commanding DCI if he could take the owl and some change of clothes for the victim.

The Dursley's bodies were moved and taken back to the labs where they could do autopsies and find the cause of death of all three of them.

"Come on Nikki, I think that we have got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Let's get all these samples and photos back so that we can start to build up a scene." Leo told Nikki as they both started to pack up all of their equipment.

Harry went home for the night and put Hedwig down on the kitchen table and started to pick the lock of the padlock so that he could release the bird so that she could fly and stretch her wings.

He smiled as the owl flew around his kitchen. He got a bowl out and filled it with fresh water and placed it on the counter top.

"Sorry my dear, but I am fresh out of owl treats. But if you a feeling up to it, how about a flight to find one of my old friend's for me." Harry asked the owl stroking her feathers.

Hedwig hooted her reply wanting to get out a fly.

Harry got out a pad and pen and started writing to his old school friend.

'Dear Severus

I know that it's been over twenty years since we last spoke to each other at Platform 9 ¾'s. But its urgent that I write to you now.

Harry Potter's relatives are dead. They were found on the date of this letter. Harry is ok he's in St James's hospital, but he isn't talking to anyone.

I also found a letter that he was going to send with you. He's found out his biological father Severus and its NOT James Potter. I'm sending you a copy of his letter and the Heritage Potion parchment that he used. Also an old school picture.

Please reply back as I will need your help in solving this one. Please don't mention this to anyone NOT EVEN THE HEADMASTER if the old coot is still the Headmaster!

I await your reply.

Your old friend

Harry Cunningham.

Ps. Could you feed Hedwig some owl treats, as Harry seems to have ran out. Thanks.'

"There you are girl, now make sure that you give that to Severus for me. Pester him to take the letter from you and await for a reply as you are the only way that I can contact him." Harry told the snowy owl.

Hedwig hooted at him and rubbed her head on his hand. She took the letter and then flew off to find Severus Snape.

* * *

AN: I hope that you are enjoying this new story. Please review and let us know what you think of this developing story. Joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

AN: You will start to notice that Lucius Malfoy is a goodie in this one. Also this fic will contain Slash and Mpreg.

* * *

Severus was at his home making the Wolfsbane for the Order of the Phoenix current resident werewolf, Remus Lupin. He was a critical stage of brewing when he heard insistent tapping against the window.

"What now?" Severus managed to put his potion in a stasis field so that he could answer the window.

He noticed that it was Hedwig.

"What does the brat want now?" Severus said out loud to no one and relieved Hedwig of the burden that she was carrying.

Severus opened the letter to notice that it wasn't Harry's spidery writing and that it was his best mate from school.

"Oh my, Harry is Lily's son father." Severus said as he looked at the parchment that was soaked in the Heritage potion. Plus also he read Harry's original letter that he was to send.

"Oh Harry, I need to see you. Both of you."

Severus got out a fresh bit of parchment and scribbled down a little note.

'Harry. Will meet you at Charring Cross, you know where the entrance is don't you? I will be there around noon. Severus.'

He fed Hedwig a little treat and then asked her to deliver this note back to his friend.

"Don't worry Hedwig, he will look after you." Severus said as Hedwig took flight.

The next day. Harry Cunningham had parked his car up outside a dingy looking old pub that was boarded up. He looked up to see the back sign reveal itself 'The Leaky Cauldron'. He smiled at himself, he still hadn't lost his magic.

He walked in to see that it was fuller than he could last remember all them years back. Harry walked up to the bar.

"Hello stranger, what can I get for you?" Tom the bartender asked.

"I'm waiting for a friend. But one butterbeer and I'll take a Steak Pie dinner as well." Harry told Tom.

"Well take a seat my man and I will bring it over to you."

Harry smiled and sat down in a booth at the far side. He felt strange as he was in muggle clothes and was a little out of place, but then he thought that Severus would recognise him.

"Hi Tom, the usual please."

Harry looked over to the bar to see a man with platinum blonde hair. He smiled to see that Lucius Malfoy hadn't lost his charm or style.

"A bit of a bad day then?" Tom asked as he poured a shot of Fire whiskey.

"Hmm you could say that. I've just found out that the Dursley's have died and that my son's lover is in hospital but the Police wouldn't tell me which hospital he is in." Lucius mentioned.

"Harry Potter is in hospital and his relatives are dead! Oh the poor boy. He has no remaining family left. Please excuse me Mr Malfoy, I just need to take this over to the far table." Tom picked up the hot plate with a Steak Pie dinner and a cold bottle of butterbeer.

Lucius turned to see who he was delivering the dinner to when he noticed an old friend who was sat there.

"Harry Cunningham?" Lucius murmured to himself. He decided to walk over.

"Harry Cunningham, it's been over twenty years since we last saw you." Lucius said as he approached the booth.

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry stood and hugged his old Slytherin friend.

"What are you doing back here? I thought that you left to study muggle medicine?" Lucius sat down opposite Harry.

"I'm a Home Office Pathologist. Lucius I overheard that your son is Harry Potter's lover?" Harry drank some of his butterbeer.

"Yeah, middle of their fourth year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was brought back that year and Harry's name came out as the fourth champion from the Goblet of Fire. He was forced to compete. My son Draco, saw Harry sat in the library trying to find out some research of how he could survive under water for an hour.

They became good friends and then at the end of it after coming back from a graveyard where the Dark Lord was resurrected, they became lovers since then. There is more to this story, but I don't have the full details only Severus, Poppy and my son have them." Lucius told his son's story.

"Oh right, erm would your son like to visit Harry? I need to go and see him after I have finished meeting another old friend. Harry has closed himself up and is not talking to anyone, your son may get him to open up about what has happened." Harry mentioned eating his Steak Pie.

"I think that Draco would like that." Lucius smiled.

Severus Snape entered the Cauldron to see that Lucius was sat talking to Harry. He walked up to them.

"A Slytherin reunion and I'm running late." Severus smiled.

"Hey Severus." Harry got up and hugged Severus. "It's been too long."

Lucius moved up to let Severus sit down. Tom had come up to take Severus's order.

"A brandy please Tom. Harry?"

"Another butterbeer please."

"Lucius?"

"Usual again please Tom."

"Your letter was serious Harry. Do you know how bad lil' Harry is?" Severus asked pinching a chip from Harry's plate.

"Hey get your own chips. As I was just telling Lucius here, he's closed himself up. I think he witnessed the murders of his relatives." Harry told him.

"He is forcing himself to hide in his own mind. Another personality is coming out of him then." Severus murmured.

Harry and Lucius looked at each other with a confused look.

"He has MPD Harry, Poppy diagnosed him in the third year. He was put on strong medication from St Mungo's to repress the multiple personalities. But in the forth year, the medication stopped working." Severus sipped at his brandy.

"St Mungo's have tried to find an alternative, but they haven't found anything that would help him, even your muggle drugs don't work Harry. Your son Lucius keeps him in order, plus he see's us both as his lovers." Severus explained.

"Well this is a shock Severus. You are my son's lover also?" Lucius was shocked.

"No, we both love Harry and Harry only. We never do anything to each other, Draco can vouch for that. It's just a different lover for each of his personalities." Severus came clean.

"Please Severus I have just eaten lunch. Did you look over the letter, the parchment and the photo that I sent to you?" Harry changed the subject.

"Yes I have. The potion was brewed perfectly by Miss Granger. So yes what you saw on that parchment was the truth." Severus told him.

Harry put his head in his hands. He was trying to come to terms with the new found information.

"Why didn't she tell me? She could have contacted me via owl! I was still reachable as I stayed at my mum's home." Harry started asking.

"Because she was getting married, two months after getting out of Hogwarts. She asked me to brew a potion that would prolong the pregnancy so that it was made out to be her husband's baby." Severus mentioned as he started to remember what happened in them couple of months.

"I presume that you are talking about our dearly departed friend Lily Potter. We all miss her Harry, she was loved when the Dark Lord murdered her." Lucius said to them both.

"Well I suppose that we need to get a muggle DNA test done so that we can see if there are any other relatives." Harry finished his meal.

"But you ARE Harry's remaining parent." Severus was getting a little puzzled.

"Yes I know but the Police don't know that, plus we have the letter and the parchment that they don't know about. I took them from the scene of a crime which could get me struck off. So Lucius, you going to fire call your son that we can get moving to the hospital?"

Harry got his wallet out ready to pay and he realised that he didn't have any galleons on him.

"My treat Harry." Lucius paid the bill and headed over to the floo.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

AN: Sorry that this has taken a long time. It's been really busy with work and rehearsing for the annual pantomime that we put on. Here is the next chapter for you all.

* * *

Harry Potter was still in his bed asleep. The PC that stayed with him was just outside the cubicle talking to the DCI who was in charge of the investigation.

"We need him to talk, he needs to tell us what he knows about his relatives murder." The DCI explained.

Harry overheard them talk outside.

'Boy doesn't want to talk to them! Please big brother don't make me talk to them!' Boy screamed in Harry's head.

'No don't let them talk to you either Harry.' Big Bro also mentioned.

Harry looked wide eyed and then closed his eyes tightly shut. He made sure that he wouldn't talk. His newly formed 'Broken Harry' was in control of his body and remained like that until he saw someone he knows turn up.

DCI Barnes and PC Darton walked into Harry's cubicle.

Harry Cunningham, Lucius, Draco and Severus were at the reception of the A&E department.

"Hello again Dr Cunningham, you here to see Harry again?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I am. I brought his boyfriend, teacher and my old friend with me as they know more about his medical history. Is he's still where he is last night?" Harry replied.

"I think he has been moved, let me just find out." The receptionist checked her computer.

Draco heard shouting from someone angry from where the cubicles were. He moved away from his father and Uncle Severus and headed in the back to the cubicles. Draco reached the one where all the shouting was coming from to see that his lover Harry was crying as the DCI was shouting questions at him.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Draco shouted as he entered the cubicle.

"Go away son, this has nothing to do with you." DCI Barnes told Draco.

"IT DOES, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! AND HE IS SICK, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Draco pushed the two policemen out of the way and sat on the bed next to the crying Harry.

Severus, Lucius and Harry heard Draco shout from the waiting area. They rushed around to see that Harry was in tears and Draco sat on the bed trying to calm him down.

"Baby boy, hush its ok. Dray is here for you. Come on now don't cry." Draco rocked Harry for comfort.

"I'll have you prosecuted for this DCI Barnes. Verbally attacking a minor. Your Commander will hear about this." Harry Cunningham was angry.

"I was only just trying to get him to talk!" DCI Barnes told them.

"Well it was the wrong way!" Severus mentioned.

"Who are you to say that?" Barnes spat at Severus.

"Your worst nightmare. I suggest that you stay away from Harry Potter, until he is fully well and up to answering any of your boisterous questions. You may have just caused a set back into his recovery. Lucius you may need to call Poppy."

Draco was trying to soothe Harry's new personality. It was working but it was a different personality that they were dealing with.

"Uncle Sev, this is a new personality that he has brought forward. I have never met this one before." Draco mentioned looking up towards Severus, Harry and Lucius.

"Damn. We need to get him out of here." Severus whispered to Harry and Lucius.

"But this is a crowded hospital with the Police waiting to take questions from him as soon as he is better." Harry told them.

"And we can't just oblivate them. It's too crowded." Lucius mentioned.

"Unless one of us decided to take him as his Doctor. Lucius you look like a Doctor you are going to have to play this role." Severus smiled at his old blonde friend.

"Oh no please Severus, you do it." Lucius pleaded with him.

"Nope cause the receptionist knows that I am not a Doctor and that Harry here is a Pathologist. So you are the only one. I think that this new version of Harry may just play with you."

Lucius walked in and started to take a look at Harry.

"Hello Boys."

Draco looked to see his dad walk in straight up to the bed. Harry looked up and smiled at Lucius.

"Hello." 'Broken Harry' had replied softly.

"Now then, can you tell me who you are?" Lucius sat in front of Harry.

"Me is Broken. I don't want to be broken any more. Can you fix Broken Harry and his friends?" Broken Harry' asked of Lucius.

"Well I could give it a try my dear Broken Harry. Now how about you come home with me and my friends so that we can fix you and your friends up? Would that be ok with you?" Lucius replied as he held his hand out.

"Yes please. Harry don't want to be Broken anymore. He say's that he didn't kill his relatives and that someone else came in. It was like back when Harry was a kid. A green light that killed his mom." Broken Harry mentioned.

"Can Harry describe this person that came in?" Lucius was starting to get a little concerned.

"This person was dressed in robes but wasn't of any house that Harry could see of. He tied Harry to a chair with tape and made him watch as his relatives and cousin were killed in front of his eyes. They were pleading with this person saying that they had looked after me. But this person knew that they never did look after me. The person turned towards Harry and said _**'It was over now, you are free to live where you like. Your relatives have been punished for their crimes.' **_Harry looked up into the darkness of the hood and saw a flash of red hair. The person then disappeared from sight. Harry doesn't know how long ago that was." Broken Harry explained what the REAL Harry was telling him.

"You did well Broken, so how about we go back to my home and get you settled in so that can fix you." Lucius picked up Broken Harry and headed out of the cubicle.

PC Darton and the DCI were outside of the cubicle when Lucius had picked Harry up. Lucius, Draco, Severus and Dr Cunningham followed behind him.

"Where are you taking him?" The DCI asked.

"I am taking him home. I am his doctor and he needs some time away from the hospital and from Police Inspectors who bully innocent victims into giving answers to their questions.

Oh and don't worry we will be putting a complaint in to the Commissioner of the Force and request that someone else head up this case. Now if you don't mind. Harry would you be so kind to inform the consultant that we are discharging Mr Potter from them and that I am taking him with me. Thank you." Lucius put on a proud show.

Broken Harry looked back at the Policewoman and the DCI as he was being carried on Lucius's hip like a baby. He blew a raspberry at them both and then giggled and waved 'bye bye' at them. He settled into Lucius's shoulder.

Harry walked behind them. "My car is just around the corner, you just tell me where to go and I'll take you there."

"Harry, I live in the middle of nowhere in Wiltshire. it's a little too far for you to drive out to." Lucius mentioned to him.

"How about we bring him back to the University that I work at and get him settled down. Leo my boss has a private office that we can use plus I can then get some DNA results done to see if this is all true that I am Harry's real father, then we will see what will go on from here." Harry mentioned as they all had got into Harry's car.

"Yeah that would be ok." Severus replied and got into the front of the car as Lucius and Draco helped Broken Harry get into the back of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

Leo and Nikki were already back at the University where they were just getting ready do go and do the autopsies on the Dursleys. Nikki then got a call on her cell phone.

"Harry where are you?" Nikki asked her work partner.

"I'm on the way back to the lab. Where are you?"

"Just about to start the autopsies on the Dursley's with Leo."

"Don't start without me. I need to be there to do them, cause I think that I might know what has caused their deaths. I'm not too far away, I'm also bringing in a few friends of mine. See you later." Harry hung up.

Leo came out to see Nikki just putting her phone away.

"Nikki are you coming?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, let's just wait for Harry. He's bringing some of his friends in to help plus he thinks that he knows what the cause of death is." Nikki mentioned to her boss.

"Fine lets wait for Harry then."

Harry got passes for Lucius, Draco, Severus and Lil Harry so that they could walk around the university.

"Ok Leo's office is here just take a seat and I'll get everyone a drink. I just need to inform Leo that I am back." Harry showed them into the office.

"You will fix Harry wont you? He's getting a little lonesome in here on his own." Broken Harry spoke up.

"Yes I will help fix Harry up. But my friend here needs to go and find something to fix you up with, so if you just relax with Draco here on the sofa then we will help you. Ok." Lucius told the child.

Broken Harry nodded his head and relaxed against Draco.

"I would go now while he is drifting asleep. Or you will never get away." Lucius told Harry silently.

"Thanks Lucius, I owe you one."

Harry headed down towards the morgue so that he can change into scrubs to start the autopsies on the Dursley family.

"Sorry Leo, some complications have come up." Harry told his boss as he walked into the mortuary.

Harry looked into the observation booth to see that the DCI that was at the hospital was standing there.

Harry went over to the intercom to talk to DCI.

"You aren't welcome here DCI Barnes." Harry shouted at the woman.

"Until you have filed the complaint I am still heading the case." The DCI informed Harry.

"I have made the complaint to your Commissioner just before I arrived here. So you should be getting…"

The DCI's phone rings.

"…a call right now." Harry finished.

Leo and Nikki just looked at Harry puzzled as to what complaint that Harry has made.

"I've been called into the office. Another guy is on his way over and taking over the case. I have been relieved of duty pending into an investigation due to your complaint Dr Cunningham. I hope that you are satisfied now." DCI Barnes left the observation booth.

Harry shut off the intercom and turned back to where Leo and Nikki were standing over the first victim, Vernon Dursley.

DCI Barnes was just walking back upstairs and he passed Leo Dalton's office to see that Harry was here in the office with his friend and the two adults that were also there too.

"Your little brat has just cost me my case." DCI Barnes snapped as he stood in the doorway.

Lucius and Severus turned around sharply to see the DCI there from the hospital.

"Get out of here. You aren't wanted here." Lucius growled.

"Hmm. Yeah Dr Cunningham said the same also. But if I have my way and I do get back onto this case. I will have that brat sectioned and sent to the psyche ward of St James's where he would never get out." DCI Barnes smirked.

"Just stay away from me and my friends and especially Lil' Harry. If you don't then I will sue your ass off and get a restraining order for you to stay away from him." Severus pushed DCI Barnes out of the office doorway and in the direction of the entrance.

Luckily for them, Lil' Harry was still asleep with his head on Draco's lap. Harry had his thumb in mouth and Draco was stroking his wild mane of raven hair whilst nodding off to sleep in the process.

Severus had asked where the observation rooms were so that he could see Dr Cunningham at work.

He entered the room to see that Harry was busy working on Vernon Dursley. Severus watched closely as Harry worked.

"Harry, both Dudley and Petunia were completely healthy and yet they died of heart attacks! A kid of just 17 dies of a heart attack, that is just too uncommon." Leo mentioned.

"They were murdered." Severus said through the intercom.

Harry, Leo and Nikki turned to see a man dressed in complete black with shoulder length raven hair.

"Severus, how do you know they were murdered?" Harry asked.

"Harry you know that 'they' will have to get involved. You know how they died. Broken Harry mentioned a green light." Severus told him.

"The AK?"

"Yes Harry. You know what we will have to do now."

Leo and Nikki were confused as to what was going on.

"Harry what's happening?" Nikki asked.

"Another agency will be coming in. We can do nothing about it." Harry started to close up Vernon Dursley.

"Harry this is a murder investigation, we can't just stop now. We need to find out clues as to how they were murdered." Leo shouted.

"LEO I KNOW HOW THEY WERE KILLED AND I CAN'T TELL YOU! THE INVESTIGATION WILL FALL INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S HANDS, WE CAN'T GET INVOLOVED." Harry stormed out of the mortuary and headed towards the shower rooms.

Nikki and Leo looked towards the observation booths to see that the man dressed in black had gone also.

"What has Harry got himself involved with now?" Leo asked of Nikki.

"I don't know, let's get them stitched up and put back in the fridge so when the 'Others' turn up they can just take them." Nikki headed back over to Petunia and put back her internal organs and then started sewing her back up.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

AN: Here is my final update for the night. A nice extra long chapter. Mentions of MPREG. If you don't like then don't read.

* * *

Harry headed upstairs to start getting a blood sample from himself and Lil' Harry so that they could get a DNA check. He was going to get fast tracked so that they could get the results quicker.

"Is he still asleep?" Harry asked as he brought in the kit for taking a blood sample.

"Yeah he is. You doing it now?" Severus looked at the silver tray that Harry had just placed on Leos coffee table.

"Severus, I haven't touched magic since I went to No4 Privet Drive yesterday from leaving school. So I just want complete proof that Harry is my son, then I can go from there." Harry said prepping Lil' Harry.

"You know, that the Dursley murders will make the front page of the Daily Prophet in the morning don't you? Headmaster Dumbledore will want to know where Lil' Harry is." Lucius mentioned to their old school friend.

"What does the Old Coot want with Lil Harry anyway? He defeated the Dark Lord last summer! So why does he still want him?" Harry shouted at both Severus and Lucius.

"He controls Harry's vaults! I overheard him talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley with Ron, Ginny and Hermione there also."

Lucius, Harry and Severus turned to see that Draco had woken up.

"Dumbledore has been paying the Weasley's, the Dursley's and has been funding the Order and treating himself from Lil' Harry's vaults. He doesn't gain control of them until he turns eighteen. He's been stealing from Lil' Harry since he was made an orphan." Draco explained to the adults in the room.

"Draco how could you know all of this?" Lucius asked his son.

"I was on my way up to talk to the Headmaster about something when I eavesdropped into their conversation. This was just after the final battle as I wanted to ask him if Lil' Harry could stay with us. His MPD got a little worse just after the final battle and that me and Severus couldn't leave him alone at all. I snuck out whilst you were both sleeping. I know I should have told you sooner, but I thought that his Godfather had control of his finances. That was until someone had told me from the DA that Sirius had died at the end of the fifth year."

"Well we need that DNA test now. Cause Harry you will need to now stop Dumbledore from accessing his vaults. I can get my lawyers on to it." Lucius told Harry.

"Yes thanks Lucius. Now Draco I need to get some of Lil' Harry's blood the muggle way. Do you think that you will be able to wake him up?" Harry asked.

"No I wouldn't. Lil Harry hates needles. You may be best doing this whilst he is asleep." Draco mentioned.

Harry smiled at Draco.

"Well hold his arm steady as I do this. He may flinch as I put the needle in." Harry placed a tight elastic belt around Lil' Harry's left arm.

Harry pumped Lil Harry's fist a couple of times so that he could get a good vein to get the blood out. He pulled out a medicinal swab and rubbed an area on his vein and then picked up the catheter.

"You ready Draco?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Yeah."

Harry put the catheter in. Lil Harry flinched a little but remained asleep. He put a test tube in and Lil Harry's blood started filling up the small tube.

Harry stopped the tube filling and put another one on.

"I just want the blood double checked to make sure we get accurate results." Harry told them.

Harry pulled the last tube out of the catheter and then pulled it out slowly and placed a ball of cotton wool and held it firmly against Lil Harry's arm. Harry placed a small plaster over the tiny pinhole on Lil Harry's arm and then moved the tray away and threw the needle into its special bin and all the other stuff to where it should be.

Lil' Harry started to stir in Draco's arms.

"Hmm Dray. Hmm love you." Harry snuggled into the nook of Draco's neck and smiled.

"Broken Harry seems to have let Harry back out." Draco told them.

"Right well then."

That was when a couple of Aurors, the Minister of Magic along with Professor Dumbledore marched into the Pathology Department. Leo and Nikki had just come up from the mortuary.

"Lucius Malfoy, what are you doing in a muggle Pathology lab?" The Minister asked of his old friend.

"None of your concern Minster Fudge. I'm here visiting an old friend of mine along with Severus here." Lucius managed to shut the door so that Draco and Harry could hide away from the Minister.

"Ah yes Harry Cunningham, former Slytherin from your year. So this is where he works now." Albus Dumbledore looked around the lab.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Leo asked eying up what Albus was wearing.

"Yes, we are here to take the bodies of the Dursley family back with us." Fudge looked at Leo with disgust.

"Ah so you are 'the Others' that Harry mentioned. Well if you would like to follow Nikki here she will take you to them." Leo told them.

"Thank you." Fudge nodded to the Auror's that were there to go and take the bodies with them.

Harry heard Fudge and Dumbledore in the hallway talking to Leo, Severus and Lucius. He finished doing the paperwork on the four blood samples that were from his son and himself, clearly marked which ones were which.

He just headed over to Leo so he could get a signature so that it could be fast tracked through the labs to get an instant result.

"Ah Harry my boy it nice to see you again." Albus greeted Harry and shook his hand.

"Headmaster, it's been quite a while." Harry smiled.

"Leo could you sign this so I can get the test result quicker? It's urgent."

"Harry. Could you come with me to my office? Excuse us please gents." Leo walked over to the shut door of his office.

Severus looked to Harry's hand to see the plastic bag with the blood samples in. He pulled a face at Lucius and he nodded at him. Severus wandlessly put up a silencing ward around the office.

"Severus I thought that you were at Grimmauld Place brewing the Wolfsbane potion for Remus? Aren't you supposed to be at critical stage with the potion?" Albus was getting a little suspicious as to why both Severus and Lucius were here.

"Harry contacted me about something and then we met up earlier this morning. He interrupted me whilst I was brewing, the potion was ruined." Severus lied putting up his occlumency shields to the max showing false memories of the potion getting ruined.

"So Remus won't have any Wolfsbane for the full moon then?" Fudge was a little concerned.

"No I have some from the previous batch that was made. So don't worry he will get his Wolfsbane for this month."

**Meanwhile in Leo's office…**

"Harry what in hell is going on around here?" Leo asked.

"I have three bodies down in the fridge and now someone else is taking over the crime scene. Now can you tell what is happening or do I have to suspend you?"

Harry sat down in the chair in front of Leo's desk.

"Leo I wish that I could, but I can't tell you anything as I am under a Statute of Secrecy. I'm sorry." Harry told his boss.

"Is this to do with this Harry Potter boy that was found at the scene alive?"

"Leo please I can't say anything."

Without them realising, Lil Harry was just waking up from his nap. Draco had settled to sleep again. He heard two men arguing in the same room that he was in. His name was mentioned.

"Leo, the boy maybe my son!"

Lil Harry's eyes went wide open to the statement that the raven haired man had just shouted.

"I slept with his mum just before we left school in our final year. The next thing I hear that she's married and she had a baby boy. I was happy for her until someone came and murdered them on Halloween night back in '81.

Harry had found out that he wasn't my best mates son but someone else's. He started asking around eventually he found out that it was someone from an old school photo that his mum kept in a box.

Leo I just need these results to be rushed on, someone has been gaining access to Harry's money and if he has proof that I am his biological father then I can stop them from accessing the accounts. Please Leo this has been going on for years since he was placed with the Dursley family." Harry explained his past.

"Ok Harry, I will do this for you and see if I can get the results back today." Leo told him and started to make a call to the lab to rush the test results that he had in his hand.

"Dad?"

Leo looked over to see the raven boy holding a blonde who was fast asleep. Harry turned to see that Lil' Harry was awake.

"Hey there. You heard all of our conversation?" Harry C asked.

"Up to when you said that you think that I am your son." Harry P answered.

"Harry we need you to stay in here. The Minster, Dumbledore and the MLE are here to take the Dursley's back with them. If they find out that you are here, then you will be placed elsewhere. You need to remain out of the way. It's only until they have gone." Harry C mentioned to his son.

"Harry, someone is coming. Quick hide him behind the door." Leo said as he saw the old man and the aged minister come towards the office.

Dumbledore and Minister Fudge came in to see that Leo and Harry had finished talking.

"Harry my boy, it's been nice to see you again. Hopefully we shall see you… That's Draco Malfoy! What's he doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco stirred awake to see that Dumbledore and Fudge had entered the room and Harry P was nowhere in sight. That was until the office door moved a little and Harry P put his hand on his lips to make sure that Draco kept silent about him hiding.

"Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge. I'm here with my father meeting up with his old friend Harry Cunningham. He was just dropping some work off and then he was taking us all out to dinner." Draco lied.

"Oh well then. Now back to business. The Dursley's were looking after their nephew. Do you know where the boy is now?" Dumbledore asked both Harry C and Leo.

"I'm not too sure, I went to the scene and the boy had been taken already so as far as I can tell you is that he's at a hospital somewhere in London." Leo replied.

"Ah right we will check that up. He's my prized student back at school and I just want to make sure that he is fine. Well I think that we are finished here now Minister." Both Dumbledore and Fudge walked out of the office where Lucius and Severus were standing.

"See you at school in a few days Severus. Don't forget the faculty meeting on Sunday night before the students arrive on the Express. Farewell my friends." Dumbledore and Fudge left the building.

Harry Cunningham sat down next to his son. After the Minister and the Headmaster had left, he went back to the sofa and fell asleep again. Leo had come in moments earlier to give him the fast tracked results of the DNA test.

Harry James Potter was Harry Cunningham's biological son.

Draco walked back in to Leo's office with a drink.

"Are they the results?" Draco asked of Harry C.

"Yes they are. Harry is my son." He told his son's lover.

"That's good. All that Harry wanted was a family. I mean he had the Weasley's and my family but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted his own family. Maybe one day we will start our own, that day might come sooner rather than later." Draco looked down at his tummy and placed a hand on it.

Harry C looked up to Draco rubbing his tummy with his free hand.

"Draco, are you pregnant?" Harry C asked.

"Yes, Lil' Harry is going to be a daddy in seven months. I haven't told him yet or my parents and Uncle Severus, I was waiting until we got back to Hogwarts. But I doubt that he would want to go back now." Draco started crying.

"Draco. What happened to Lil' Harry? When did the MPD start up?" Harry C

"You will need to ask Uncle Severus that. I was only there for when it got worse in our fourth year after the Triwizard Tournament. I can only tell you about after that." Draco explained.

Severus and Lucius came in to see that Harry C was talking to Draco who still had his hand on his tummy.

"Draco, is there something that you would want to tell us?" Lucius asked of his only son.

"Draco its best if you tell them now, so they can deal with it accordingly." Harry C mentioned.

"Father, Uncle Severus. I am two months pregnant with Lil' Harry's baby. I'm sorry if I have shamed the family father. But I love Lil' Harry so much that I don't want to lose this baby." Draco's tears started falling.

"It's ok son. I am not ashamed of you and you haven't shamed the Family Draco. Does Lil' Harry know about the baby?" Lucius asked his son.

"No cause he wasn't well at the time. I went to see Madam Pompfrey the day before we came home on the Express. She confirmed the pregnancy to me plus she asked if the other father knew, but I told her that he wasn't well enough to handle this kind of news. She then twigged on that Harry was the father." Draco's eyes started to tear up.

"Father, I am scared that I will have to raise my baby alone. I just want Lil' Harry to be well again to help me." Draco looked down at his tummy and rubbed it again.

"Draco, I have been trying to create a potion to help Lil' Harry with his MPD. I am hoping that this batch will work, as I have fine tuned it. I just need to get back to Hogwarts to retrieve it." Severus mentioned.

"But Uncle Severus, you will lose your lover in Lil' Harry. I know that you love him so much that you cant bare to lose him." Draco told him.

"Draco, I know that. But it's a sacrifice that I am prepared to make. It was only the Marcus personality that loved me, not the real Harry."

Severus turned around and headed out of Leos office and out of the building. He was heading back to Hogwarts to get the potion to help Lil' Harry.

"Severus."

Severus turned around to see that Lil' Harry was stood there.

"Harry, you should stay with your dad and Draco. Please I need to get retrieve something." Severus told the boy.

"Severus, Harry loves you too not only me. Please stay strong for me and Harry." It was Marcus.

Harry's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"HARRY!" Severus ran up to him and tried to catch him as he collapsed to the floor.

Draco, Lucius and Harry C looked out of the door to see Lil' Harry collapsing and Severus running to get him.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

AN: Sorry that it has taken so long to get these next chapters up. I will be giving you four chapters tonight as three of them are quite short. So here is the first of four. Enjoy.

* * *

Harry C looked over to see his son in Severus's arms after collapsing.

"What happened Severus?" Harry C asked running up to his newfound son.

"He was telling me that I wouldn't lose him as a lover. It's not just his Marcus personality that wants me. Lil' Harry himself does." Severus explained.

"I think that his mind has shut down for now to take in this new information that he has found out today, including the death of his relatives. We need to get him to the Manor." Harry C told him.

Lucius came around the corner talking to Nikki Alexander and he saw Harry with Severus cradling Lil' Harry in his arms unconscious.

Nikki went up and checked Lil' Harry over.

"He should be fine in a few hours Harry. He just needs some rest and a decent meal." Nikki smiled at Harry.

"How did you know that?" Severus looked up at Nikki.

"I was schooled in South Africa. Tenpole Secondary School for the Specially Gifted. I graduated the same year as you all did. But I too moved into Muggle Archaeology and Pathology. I am sorry that I never told you." Nikki explained to his friend.

"I was talking to Lucius about my schooling and his own, when I felt a small magical surge. I now know that it came from Lil' Harry. Whatever personality was present in Harry at the time, put him into a healing coma so that he can recover. When I graduated I was a level 4 trainee Healer."

"Well lets get Lil' Harry and the rest of us back to my Manor. Miss Alexander, you are more than welcome to join us. Fudge and the Headmaster have gone with his Aurors. So would you like to join us?" Lucius offered to Nikki.

"I would be honoured Mr Malfoy. Harry are you coming?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Lucius's attorney's about claiming Lil' Harry's vaults and becoming his true dad. I need to stop people stealing from his vaults." Harry C told her.

"Right then, lets get going. We are going via one of the Manor's port keys that is keyed into me and will allow all of you to enter."

Lucius held out his Snake cane that held his wand. Severus carried Lil' Harry in his arms and reached out and held the cane. Nikki, Harry C and Draco also grabbed hold of the cane.

"Home is where the Heart is."

The portkey activated and they all keyed out of the pathology labs to Malfoy Manor.

"Nikki, Harry! I have here the res…ults…. Where did they go?" Leo Dalton looked around the lab for his two colleagues.

"I suppose that I will have to wait and tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

At Malfoy Manor, the group were deposited into a little study that held the Fireplace that was on the Wizarding Floo Network.

"I will go and put Lil' Harry down in your room Draco, if that is ok with you Lucius?" Severus asked his brother all but blood.

"Yes Severus. I will escort Nikki and Harry to my study where I can call up Martin and his wife Nary. If you can join us after if you can leave." Lucius followed Severus out with Draco walking along side of Severus.

Nikki and Harry walked behind Lucius taking in all the Manor's décor.

"Lucius, where is Narcissa? Is she still here? I would love to catch up with her if she is available." Harry asked about the Lady of the Manor.

"Narcissa died trying to save your son Harry in the final battle. Her portrait is now in the library where she used to sit and love reading. After our little meeting, I will take you to see her." Lucius looked down at his left hand to see his wedding ring.

"I'm sorry Lucius, I didn't know. Boy who else that I know of had died in the final battle?" Harry felt so small bringing up Lucius's deceased wife.

"Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle Sr's. Loretta Parkinson, Pettigrew, Xenophillius Lovegood and I am so sorry to say that Laura Black was also killed." Lucius was remembering his old schoolmates from back when they graduated.

"LAURA BLACK! I thought that she went to the States to study at the Salem University of Magical Healing. I knew that she got accepted out there, cause that's the main reason why we split up. I was going back into the Muggle world and Laura over the ocean."

Nikki remained quiet hearing all about Harry and Lucius's old school and girlfriends. She listened to all that happened in the final battle.

They reached Lucius's study. The fireplace roared to life and the lanterns were lit upon entry.

"Please take a seat, I will just call up Martin and Nary." Lucius went over the fireplace and put some floo powder in and called his destination.

"Martin and Nary McPherson's office, Malfoy Inc Solicitors."

Over in Draco's bedroom, Severus had just placed Lil' Harry down on the bed and put him under the covers. Draco sat down at the side of his bed and never took his eyes off his lover and his baby's father.

"Draco, I am going to make my leave and head over to your father's study. Will you be ok on your own?" Severus asked his Godson.

Draco burst into tears and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Uncle Sev, I can't do this on my own. I just want my Harry back and life to run smoothly without anything going wrong." Draco sobbed out.

"I know Draco, I know. But I am hoping that this potion that I have at Hogwarts will help clear up Lil' Harry's MPD. I just want to see you both happy again and raise your baby together." Severus had bent down to his knees in front of Draco and held his hand to Draco's face wiping tears with the pad of his thumb.

Draco leaned into his Uncle's touch.

"Draco please, your father doesn't know about me and you. I had to tell him that we were strictly Harry's lovers and not to each other. I don't want to give him a heart attack." Severus told him.

"I understand Uncle Sev. You can go, I will be ok on my own. I will call Mippy if I have any problems." Draco reached and held Lil' Harry's hand.

Severus headed out of the bedroom and headed over to Lucius's study.

"I am going to Hogwarts to get Lil' Harry's potion and to see if it will supress his MPD." Severus told both Harry C and Lucius.

"Please be careful and try to avoid Dumbledork if you can." Lucius hugged Severus.

Severus used the floo connection to get to his own personal quarters so that he could avoid Dumbledore and any of the other members of the staff that were residing in Hogwarts over the summer period.

Moments after Severus had flooed out, Martin and Nary McPhereson came out.

"Lucius dear, its so nice to see you again." Nary went up and hugged the platinum long haired man.

"You too Nary, I just wish that this was under better circumstances. Martin, how are things?" Lucius replied.

"Business as usual Lucius, its going slow a little now. But now that you have called us both I can gather that things are going to perk up." Martin shook Lucius's hand.

"Well before business, I would like to introduce you to Dr Harrison Cunningham, an old Slytherin schoolmate and his colleague Dr Nikki Alexander. They are both in the Muggle Patheology Labs." Lucius introduced Harry to Martin and Nary.

"Cunningham? Hmm… Oh yeah, you were the quiet one in Slytherin. You also had a crush on Lily Evans Potter."

"Martin, now is not the time to bring up the past. Now Lucius please tell us why we are here." Nary nudged her husband in the arm.

"This is a muggle DNA profile of myself and one certain Harry James Potter, and also a copy of the Heritage Potion covered parchment also confirming the DNA profile. I am Harry Potter's biological father." Harry gave over the two pieces of paper containing the DNA profile.

"But what do you want doing about this?" Martin asked looking down at the two profiles.

"My son, Draco overheard the Weasleys talking with Dumbledore. Apparently Headmaster Dumbledore has control over my son's boyfriends' vaults. He has been paying the Weasley's, someone called Granger and also funded the Order of the blasted Phoenix from my son's inheritance. I want that to stop as does my friend Harry here." Lucius explained what Draco had told them.

"Well thank you Lucius for this. I have always wanted to do one over Dumbledork. Now you have given me the opportunity to do so. I have had some reports from my other clients stating other crimes that Dumblefuck has done. You have just given me the open ticket to get these crimes looked at my someone other than the Aurors that are under his belt." Martin smiled with glee.

"I will need to speak with your son Lucius and your newfound son Dr Cunningham."

"Well you can talk to Draco, but Lil' Harry has Multiple Personailty Disorder at the moment, and he is currently unconscious. Severus had flooed out before you came in. He has a potion that will help Lil' Harry with that." Lucius mentioned.

"Ok then, I will wait until the potion is administered then we will see what has happened. Would you also like me to deal with the Dursley Murders?" Nary spoke up.

"Yes, Lil' Harry mentioned someone with red hair had AK'ed them whilst he was tied up to a chair."

Harry told them what the commanding DCI had told him plus also when he spoke to his son.

"Well you have given us lots to work on Lucius. We will get onto this and make this our top priority. We will contact you at some point in the day. Come Nary we have work to do. Good evening to you both." Martin took hold of Nary's hand and escorted her to the floo network so that they could get straight to work on the DNA and the Dursley's case.

"Don't worry Harry, Martin and Nary are my best two solicitors within my company. Now shall we go and check upon both our sons? Miss Alexander you are welcome to come with us." Lucius smiled at them both.

"Of course Mr Malfoy." Nikki got up from her chair in front of Lucius's desk.

"Please, it's Lucius Miss Alexander. I feel like I am looking around for my father." Lucius laughed.

"Thank you Lucius, and its Nikki. You make me feel old."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

Severus had made it back to Hogwarts without anything happening.

Minevera was just heading down to the dungeons so that she could pick up a mild pain reliever as her joints were giving her hell. She bumped into Severus just entering his store room.

"Severus, thank Merlin that I caught you. Poppy isn't in the school, I was just wondering if you had a mild pain reliever that I could take for my aching joints?" Minevera asked of the youngest member of staff.

"Of course Minevera. You wouldn't happen to know if Albus is in the castle would you?" Severus asked looking for the potion.

"No he is still in the Ministry dealing with the Dursley Murders with Minister Fudge. Do you know where Harry is? Cause I know that you have been trying to help my little lion with his MPD along with Mr Malfoy. Please just tell me he is ok." Minevera pleaded.

"I'm just going to pick up this potion for you and one for Harry. You can come and see him with me. I am hoping that this potion will work for Harry. He won't be able to cope with more personalities coming out. Harry had a new one this month." Severus handed Minevera her potion and pocketed the other phial for Harry.

"Are you coming Minevera or not, cause the Floo is only open for next few minutes to the secret location." Severus told the aged Transfiguration Mistress.

"But I need to let Fillius know that I am leaving the castle." Minevera replied.

"Send your patronus to him then."

Minevera followed Severus back to his Personal Rooms where they both flooed together so that the Transfiguration Professor can access Malfoy Manor.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire."

"Harry is here in Malfoy Manor! But I thought that Lucius was Potter's enemy." Minevera questioned.

"Draco is one of two lovers of Harry. I can't say who the second one is due to personal reasons. But this is down to his MPD, plus the Dursley murders hasn't helped and also finding out his biological father is still alive." Severus explained.

"You are telling me that James Potter isn't Harry's real father! So who is?"

"An old school friend of mine, Lucius's and Lily's former fling that happened between me and Potter."

"Harry Cunningham is Harry Potter's father!" The aged Professor near fainted on the spot in the Floo Room.

Dobby appeared before the two Hogwarts Professors.

"Potions Master Snape, Dobby here to inform you that Harry Potter sir is very angry sir. Old Master Draco can't control Harry Potter sir. Old Master Draco ask Dobby to come and find you." Dobby's ears curled in.

Severus looked up from Dobby.

"Oh no Jacob is on the rampage." Severus ran out of the room leaving Minevera alone with Dobby.

"Dobby be escorting you to Old Master Lucius and guests in the Lounge Transfiguration Mistress McGonigall." Dobby held out his hand and grabbed Minevera's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

The final update of the night.

* * *

Jacob was storming around Draco's bedroom. He was angry about something, but wouldn't say what. Draco had managed to escape his room with Dobby's help. Draco leaned on his locked bedroom door and slid down to the floor clutching his stomach.

Severus saw the Malfoy Heir on the floor holding himself.

"Draco, is it Jacob that is storming around in there?" Severus asked running up to one of his lovers.

"Yes Sev, he just popped out. I think Jacob must have sensed that I am with Child. Please Sev be careful I think he may just do something that Lil' Harry may regret later." Draco started to get worried as he knew that only Severus could calm Jacob down.

"I will Draco I will. Please go to your father and his guests. The Deputy Headmistress is here as she arrived with me, she will help you keep your unborn child under wraps from the Headmaster. I will be ok Draco."

Severus kissed Draco with passion full on the lips.

Severus then prepared to enter Draco's bedroom. He knocked on the door awaiting for an answer.

"Whoever you are you better have a fine explanation as to why you have disturbed me." Jacob shouted as he walked to the door and opened it to reveal that Severus was stood there.

"Jacob." Severus said sternly.

"Well if it isn't Professor Severus Tobias Snape. Well come in, just the man that I have been waiting for." Severus walked in and Jacob slammed the door shut.

Draco heard the door close rather loudly and then continued running to the living room.

Jacob grabbed hold of Severus and shoved him back towards the wall and then kissed him with force.

"Jacob please, we need to talk." Severus managed to say to him whilst been kissed.

"No talk, lets get down to some action." Jacob then pushed Severus to the bed.

Around two hours later…

Severus woke up to see that Jacob/Harry was still asleep. He got up from the bed but collapsed to the floor.

It was Harry that was present for when Severus fell out of the bed.

"Severus? Wha… OH NO PLEASE DON'T SAY!" Harry started panicking.

"PLEASE SAY THAT I DIDN'T!" Harry started to curl into himself.

"Harry please don't. I need you to drink this." Severus reached into his pocket and handed Harry a vial.

"Severus is this the potion to end all of these personalities coming out?" Harry asked.

"It should work, I have fine tuned it so this one should stop them from coming out." Severus struggled to get up from the floor.

Harry sat down on the bed and drunk the whole bottle.

Severus crawled away from Harry and leaned against the locked door.

Harry started to shake.

**Meanwhile, inside of Lil' Harry's mind…**

"NO PLEASE!" Jacob shouted as Harry started to shake as the potion to cure him entered his system.

"It's time to go." Broken Harry grabbed hold of Jacob's hand.

"Yes Jacob its time to leave Harry in peace." Marcus stood behind Broken Harry.

"But Harry needs us! HE WON'T LIVE WITHOUT US!" Jacob pushed Broken and Marcus away.

"Jacob, he has both Severus and Draco to look after him now. Plus Broken here has managed to find what Harry has always wanted. A family." Alan walked from out of the shadows and stood at the side of Broken and Marcus.

Jacob looked at Alan and the others. He admitted defeat.

"Ok Alan. But can we go out with a bang?" Jacob smirked.

"Well if we must."

Marcus and Broken looked up at both Alan and Jacob and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

* * *

Minevera was sat down in the living room with Harry Cunningham, Lucius Malfoy and Nikki Alexander. They were all sipping tea when Draco came in, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Son what is wrong?" Lucius put his cup down and headed up to his pregnant son.

"Jacob is on the loose. Severus has gone to try and stop him from releasing himself." Draco managed to get out.

Nikki started shuddering. She could feel what was happening to Harry. Her tea cup shattered on impact of the ground.

"The potion has been given. Harry now is resting." Nikki came around.

They all walked out of the living room and headed over to Draco's bedroom.

Harry was currently on the bed just recovering, when he heard shuffling near the bedroom door. He saw that Severus was crawling away from the bed.

"Severus! Please don't leave us!"

Severus could hear that it was Broken that was talking to him. He had failed in making Lil' Harry's MPD potion.

"Broken, I am so sorry." Severus started to cry at hearing the latest personality speaking to him.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. You have fixed Harry and you have also given him what he has always dreamed of. A loving family. We are just coming out to say our goodbyes. Marcus, Jacob, Alan and I are leaving Harry. Could you please call the others in here. I want to thank them." Broken got up from the bed and went over to help Severus up.

Lucius knocked on Draco's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Draco looked towards the closed door as he heard the familiar voice from behind the door. He looked up at Harry and Nikki as they looked to Draco.

Draco opened the door to see Severus on the floor with Harry in his arms.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked as he looked towards the pair.

Broken looked up towards the group stood in the doorway. He smiled at them all and got up from Severus's arms.

"Hello there. Thank you for being there for Harry here. He has more than longed for a family, a loving family. You have all given him his dream even you Dr Cunningham. Please love Harry with all your living breath. Love him with all your heart.

Dr Alexander please guide Harry through his remaining two years that he has left at Hogwarts. Be his protector. Plus choose your heart and not your head. Follow through with what you want to do.

Mr Malfoy, love Harry like you love your own son. They are so in love together. Guide them into parenthood and harmony along with the girl that you are falling in love with.

Draco Malfoy. Lover of Harry and also the carrier of his unborn child. Please please please take real good care of Harry. Love, cherish and be happy with Harry. Be with him always never leave him. I will only say this one word: Ouroboros.

Severus Snape be there for both of them. Love them in your own way and help your friends and be a loving family.

Well this is me saying goodbye. Broken Harry is now a Fixed Harry. I think that Jacob wants to come and say his goodbye." Broken then faded from Harry.

"Thanks Broken. Woah I guess its my turn now. All I can say is this: I'm sorry for all the trouble that I have caused since I was created. Plus I would like to apologise to Severus for what happened last night. I am apologising to you also Draco. I know that you don't like me and I am sorry that I scared you. Just look after Harry for me and take care of that baby. See you around." Jacob then also faded from Harry.

"Hello Severus. This will be the last time that you and me will be together. You heard what I said back at the university pathology labs that Harry loves you too and not just me. It's true believe me. Love him like you loved me. Goodbye Severus." Marcus kissed Severus on the lips.

"Oh so its just me left now. I'm not going to say much but I know that I didn't come out as much as the other three did. I was just made to comfort Harry, but now my job is complete. He now has a family that will comfort him. So all I can say is thank you." Alan then faded out and Harry collapsed to the ground.

Nikki and Harry rushed up to the collapsed boy to check him over. Harry picked up his son and placed him on the bed.

Draco was crying in his father's arms. Severus remained on the floor. Minevra went over to Severus and helped him into the window seat.

"He's going to be fine Harry. The MPD has been cured. Lil' Harry here will just need plenty of rest." Nikki had checked over the boy.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

* * *

The next few days, Harry was still asleep. Draco, Severus and Harry's new found dad remained at his side whilst he slept.

Lucius and Nikki were in the study helping Martin and Nary with getting all the required documentation and correct paperwork done so that Harry Cunningham could take over the control of Harry's vaults and to stop Albus Dumbledore from stealing from them.

"Finally, the last document completed. I just need to file them with the Ministry. I will get that done first thing in the morning. I will presume that there would be a hearing either tomorrow afternoon of by Friday the latest. Plus I still need to talk to Mr Potter when he is finally awake. We need to find out who this red head is that murdered the Dursley's." Martin collapsed back into the chair that was sat directly opposite Lucius's desk.

"Well the only red heads that our Harry knows are the Weasley family. But surely one of them couldn't have done the evil deed." Lucius mentioned getting up and heading for his liquor cabinet to pour some drinks.

"Well there is not much we can do until Harry awakens from his bed rest." Nikki mentioned.

Severus walked in with Harry C.

"How is everything going?" Severus asked wiping his face trying to get rid of the signs of tiredness.

"The paperwork is complete. We just need to file it with the Ministry first thing in the morning." Nary looked up after going through the final last check of all of the paperwork.

"Good, also I think that we may need to change my son's name. Having one Harry is fine, but now there are two Harry's! It's going to be tough." Harry C collapsed into the sofa.

"How is my son holding up?" Lucius asked bringing over enough crystal tumblers for everyone and a couple of bottles of Odgens finest Firewhiskey.

"He's asleep with Harry when we left and his morning sickness has seemed to let up. He really needs to set up for his first ultrasound check up as he is just starting his second trimester." Severus told his brother all but in blood.

Lucius poured everyone a drink and passed them around.

"Well lets hope that nothing else goes wrong. A toast to Harry and my son Draco. May they be the best parents." Lucius proposed.

"Harry and Draco." The others chorused and then took a sip at their drinks.

Dobby, Harry's personal house elf appeared at the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb Masters and Mistresses. Buts the Minister and Professor Dumbledore are awaiting in the floo room sir."

Harry Cunningham dropped his glass. Dobby had just managed to stop it from dropping onto the floor and making a mess.

"He's found out! He knows that my son is here." Harry stared at Severus.

"He can't touch him here. Plus he's still not awoke yet from his ordeal of getting rid of his MPD. Only Minevera knows that Harry is here and she would have tried to persuade them that he isn't here." Severus told his old friend.

"Nary there is still time to file these with the Ministry. Go now and file them. Whilst the culprit is busy." Martin told his wife.

"The wards are lowered you can apparate to the Ministry." Lucius told her.

Nary picked up the file and apparated straight the Ministry.

"Dobby please show our guests in. But not yet, let them stew for about twenty minutes. I want to check on my son and future son in law." Lucius told the elf.

Dobby bowed and vanished from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

* * *

Draco and Harry were curled around each other trying to keep warm as they had kicked off the covers that were placed over them.

Harry woke up to find something warm at the side of him. He turned to see Draco still asleep at the side of him. Harry's eyes bulged out and he got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom.

"No please! Not Draco Malfoy!" Harry started to panic.

He went back in to find some clothes and get out of there as soon as he could without disturbing the slumbering blonde in the bed.

"I'm getting out of here. I can't show my face around here again." Harry murmured silently.

Harry walked out of the bedroom quietly and then looked around. He was in Malfoy Manor.

'But how?' Harry was asking himself.

Dobby popped in at the side of Harry.

"Mr Harry Potter sir. Yous shouldn't be out of bed. Dobby will escort Master Harry Potter back to his bed." Dobby grabbed hold of Harry's hand.

"No Dobby I need to get out of here. Please take me to Gringotts I need to sort something out first." Harry told his house elf friend.

"Master Harry Potter should be in bed resting from his potion that he took. Nos running to the Wizards Bank. But I will help Master Harry to the Bank." Dobby grabbed hold of Harry's hand again and then popped them out of Malfoy Manor.

With Draco…

"Hmm Harry snuggle up to me!" Draco murmered in his sleep losing the warmth that was there not long ago.

"Harry?" Draco turned over to see that Harry's side of the bed was empty.

He looked around the room to see that what little of Harry's clothes were around in Draco's bedroom were gone.

Draco started to search the closet and the bathroom.

Meanwhile at Gringotts…

"I would like to speak to Griphook please." Harry asked the teller that was seeing him.

"Do you have an appointment?" The Goblin asked of Harry.

"No I don't but it's urgent business that I need to attend to before the new school year. Please he's the only one that I know around here." Harry pleaded.

"You need to make an appointment to see Griphook. He's a very busy Goblin." The Goblin started to carry on with the rest of his work.

"Fine, maybe I should close both the Potter and Black accounts and put them into another bank." Harry started to walk away.

"Lord Potter Black, I didn't recognise you. I am so sorry my Lord. Please I will escort you to Griphook."

The Goblin jumped down from his high chair and escorted Harry to a backroom.

"Lord Potter Black is here to talk to you about his accounts. He called for you by your name sir." The Goblin bowed to Griphook.

"Let him in as I have just received something from the Ministry about Mr Potter." Griphook told the Goblin.

Harry walked into the room and sat down in front of Griphook.

"Welcome Lord Potter Black. Now I am glad that you are here as I have just received a letter from the Ministry of Magic MLE of all people. An issue has cropped up with your bank accounts. It appears that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been taking from your bank accounts. He can't get at the Black vaults as you are signed off as the main Heir of them. Apparantly he has been telling lies for the past 17 years. He isn't allowed into your vaults at all. So when I have received this letter, the Manager of the Potter accounts has been fired and executed by the Goblin Laws." Griphook explained to Harry the letter in his hand.

"I didn't know, what is happening about it?" Harry asked sat there shocked.

"We have traced where most of the money has gone to. Most of it has gone towards the Order of the Phoenix, The Weasley family, Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger and Ginevera Molly Weasley. Dumbledore has withdrawn almost 2/3's of the Potter vault."

"I want that money put back in there. Can it be done?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but the Order account has been nearly emptied. So we are taking the missing money from the Dumbledore vaults. I have closed Miss's Weasley and Grangers accounts along with Mr Weasley's. What about the Weasley vault?"

"How much do they have left of my money that was taken?"

"They haven't touched it all. I will transfer it back."

"Good thing, but I didn't know about this. So who did?" Harry was confused.

"This was filed by Martin and Nary McPherson of Malfoy Inc Solicitors on behalf of Dr Harry Cunningham." Griphook looked up from the letter and pulled of his glasses.

"Who is Harry Cunningham? Never mind, I want all my vaults closed off from everyone. I don't want anyone gaining access to them at all. Plus I need the following items: a passport, drivers licence, bankers card linked up to one of my vaults, a list of wizarding schools in the United States." Harry told Griphook.

"Of course Lord Potter Black. We will of course get you accomodation over there wherever you choose to school at plus transportation as well. Plus you will be given a green card visa. Free of charge of course." Griphook offered him.

"Very well. Please don't mention any of this to anyone. Plus I want to make a will and also leave my statement to the DMLE about the murders of the Dursley family. I know that they treated me like dirt, but they took me in when they could have dumped me in an orphanage. I want you to oversee that the person that I name in my statement is arrested and seen to justice." Harry mentioned.

"Of course Lord Potter Black. If you would come this way, then we can start proceedings for your stay in the USA."

Another letter then was sent in via owl, this time from the Department of Births, Deaths and Marriages.

"Lord Potter Black, I have just received another letter from the Ministry. It seems that this Dr Harry Cunningham has filed that he is your biological father. DNA proof has been given and filed." Griphook told Harry as he read the letter.

"No I am not falling for that one. Please just continue what I have asked for. I want to leave this country once and for all."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter and his True Family

By joelenemalfoy and danielradcliffe4eva aka Simple09

* * *

Draco headed down for breakfast thinking that Harry would be down there with the rest of the family.

"Father, has Harry been down for breakfast? He wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning." Draco asked his father.

"No he hasn't. We thought that he was still resting with you." Lucius replied.

"Well I have searched everywhere for him in my bedroom and he doesn't know the Manor very well so he's not lost." Draco sat down staring at his bowl of cereal.

Dobby then appeared on his own without being summoned.

"I hears that former Master Draco is asking where his Harry Potter is." Dobby spoke.

Draco looked down at his former Nanny House Elf.

"Dobby do you know where Harry is?" Lucius asked of the free elf.

"Former Master Lucius. I does knows where Master Harry Potter is, buts tells me nots to says anything to anyone. He woke up scared and jumpy sayings that he must get out of the Malfoy Manor." Dobby backed away slowly towards the main door to the breakfast room.

"Dobby where did you take Harry?"

"Dobby cant say sir." Dobby replies.

"Dobby, you don't want me to get the Potion Master to come and search your head for the answers do you? He might then use you for potion ingredients."

"Master Harry Potter is at the Wizards Bank doings business with Griphook. He calls him by the Head Goblin name."

Draco looked to his father.

Dr Harry, Nikki and Severus walk into the breakfast room to see that Dobby was in the room.

"What's happened?" Nikki asked.

"It's Harry, it seems that he has gone to Gringotts bank to sort something out." Lucius explained after finishing his cup of Earl Grey.

"We need to go to the bank now!" Draco got up and headed to the floo room.

At Gringotts…

"Well Lord Potter Black, your affairs are in order. Here is your passport, green card visa, drivers licence and credit card which is linked up to your vault here. Also a key to your new home and another key to your car. I have a portkey awaiting for you to go to the American Ministry for Magic where the President of the AMM will be awaiting for your arrival." Griphook handed Harry all the relevant documentation.

"Thank you Griphook for everything." Harry thanked the Head Goblin.

Draco, Lucius, Severus along with Nikki and Harry walked into Gringotts to see that Harry was shaking hands with Griphook.

"HARRY!" Draco shouted.

Everyone in the bank stopped and turned to see that it was the Malfoy heir that had shouted in the middle of the bank.

Harry turned and looked to the see the blonde that he had woken up beside to this morning.

"Malfoy." Harry said to him harshly.

"Harry why are you here? Father's solicitors are sorting everything out for you." Draco mentioned.

"Why would your family help me? Is this some sort of trick that Voldemort has set up?" Harry joked.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes.

"Why are you talking like that? The Dark Lord is dead. You killed him this summer. Plus with what happened at the Dursleys, we came and helped you out. Plus you found your real dad. You now have a family that you dreamed of." Draco told him.

"Draco, my family is dead. Voldemort killed my parents and then your dear Aunt Bellatrix then killed my Godfather Sirius Black. Now I have someone who just pops up and now has proof that I am his son! Come on I don't believe any of it."

Severus looked at Harry and heard that everything that he had said to Draco.

"Something isn't right."

"But Harry we're lovers me you and Severus together." Draco told him.

"HAHAHAHA in your wild imagination that I am Malfoy. I may be gay Malfoy, but I would never get with you or Snape if you were the last two men on Earth. Now if you excuse me a have a portkey to catch. Oh and have a nice life Malfoy without me in your face no more. You can now rule Hogwarts."

With that Harry activated his portkey and disappeared in front of Draco.

"I love you Harry."

* * *

AN: So I have decided to end it there on a cliffhanger. I have decided to split this story into two parts. I have finished this part and now I will move onto the next part. Will Draco and Severus ever get back with Harry and be a family. Will Dr Cunningham ever see his new found son? Will Nikki Alexander get with Lucius Malfoy? Well there will be bashing of Dumbles/Weasleys/Granger. Well until the next time for Harry Potter and his True Family Part II.


End file.
